mystarakaramekioscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome
The gnomes of Mystara are small (about 3½ feet tall) demihuman creatures believed to be from the same base stock as the Mystaran dwarves (at least the dwarves and gnomes believe this and tend to treat each other as cousins). Gnomes, more slender than dwarves, have rather pronounced noses, of which they are quite proud. Their skin ranges from dark tan to woody brown in color, their hair is pale blond or red running to white, and their eyes are usually a brilliant blue. Demographics All Karameikan gnomes belong to the earth gnome stock. Their presence in this region can be traced back to BC100, with a group of gnome clans that survived the onslaught of their kin at the hands of the kobolds under the Hardanger Mountains. After a long exodus they arrived in the lands between the Windrush and the Highfollow Rivers and settled there. Most (around90%) of the gnome population lives in the Kingdom of Highforge; population density here averages 37 people per square mile. About 6,500 gnomes call Highforge town their home; several smaller gnome settlements (population up to 2,500) dot the region around the town. The Kingdom of Highforge– which encompasses the town and the hill country several miles around it– is ruled by King Dorfus Hilltopper, advised in turn by a Council of Elders with representatives from all the clans; it is an effectively autonomous kingdom within the Grand Duchy. Highforge gnomes preserve their customs and laws independently from those of the human population. They are very good wood and metal craftsmen, but are quite reserved and prefer to be left alone and not deal with the affairs of the outer world. Trade between the Grand Duchy and Highforge is strictly regulated by the traditional gnome caravan which annually leaves the gnome town for Specularum, where it trades the gnomes’ goods for a few days. Highforge’s gnomes are often involved in skirmishes with the goblins that live to the north-east of the town. Some gnomish families are also found in other parts of the Grand Duchy. This is due to a local gnomish custom, according to which a clan who cannot peacefully agree with a decision of the Council of Elders must leave the kingdom and settle elsewhere. Though this happens rarely, during the course of the centuries some small gnome clans have indeed left Highforge to resettle in the larger cities of the Grand Duchy or to found mining or crafting settlements in the borderlands or wilderness areas. Attitudes The largest gnomish community, called Highforge, rests in the mountain foothills about 30 miles southeast of the town of Threshold. A large and secluded community of gnomes and a few dwarves, Highforge is mostly self sufficient but profits from trade with humans. Highforge operates under its own law, ruled by the gnome-king Hilltopper. The gnomes are well disposed toward the king. They were insulated against much of the early Thyatian abuse against the Traladarans, and as a result they have no particular preference between Thyatians and Traladarans. Improved trade and communication because of the king’s road-building have led to greater profit for the gnomes. Dress Gnomes favor traditional Traladaran dress styles, and many prefer a nose ring as a part of their jewelry. Other Mystaran Gnomes asdsa Category:Race